


Gone In The Blade Of An Eye

by drswagsdumptruckass



Category: Mythical Kitchen
Genre: Gen, Manhandling, Mild Angst, becoming a knifeness, internships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswagsdumptruckass/pseuds/drswagsdumptruckass
Summary: From internship to internshit real quick
Kudos: 6





	Gone In The Blade Of An Eye

Trevor had heard whispers of weird happenings after hours at the Mythical studio but he’d yet to stay long enough behind to experience them. He wanted to impress his bosses with his commitment to his internship, and staying late to perfect the dough that would serve as the base for the next round of “Will It?’ concoctions seemed like a worthy reason to stick around.

He whipped around at the sound of what seemed like another late straggler, but between him and the dimmed stage lights, the set was otherwise empty. He figured he’d just spooked himself, setting back to work on the floured surface in front of him.

Eventually the dough needed to chill, Trevor throwing it in the fridge and setting a timer before he sat back against the countertop, opening Twitter to see what had happened in his absence. 

_Trevor_

He heard it clear as day, two syllables certainly signifying someone was calling for him. It was barely a whisper into the vast kitchen set up, but with none of the usual hustle and bustle surrounding him, the echo was clear as day.

He peered around, no shadows indicated someone was messing with him. He shrugged it off, setting back to skimming his timeline.

_Trevor...... bring that dump truck ass of an absolute wagon closer._

“Hello?” He called out, tepidly questioning the voice he heard. He tracked it as it started to laugh, taunting his search for the source of his late night terror. Finally, he approached the fridge, the sound growing in volume as he approached.

He opened the fridge, the normally dim light now growing to blinding levels, sucking him into the beam. He was cast down into sheer nothingness, unable to grapple his way back up.

When he regained his senses he saw only the beams that adorned the ceiling, large glass windows now casting daylight over the studio. He tried to get up, but his limbs weren’t cooperating. He looked down, expecting to see his legs but only met with the long shaft of wood, something he certainly wasn’t used to. 

Before he could orient himself further, a large hand hovered over him, threatening to slam down on him. He screamed, but no sound came out. _What the fuck?_

This wasn’t very swag of him, unlike any way he’d ever conducted himself before.

Just then the hand swept him up, the echoes of _No, no, why does he have a knife_ ringing out behind him.

Another hand came into his field of vision, swiping him from the hand that first snatched him up. He instantly recognized the face, _Rhett?_

Just then Trevor was able to swivel his vision toward the monitor adjacent to him, hoping to catch a view of himself and figure out what the _hell_ was happening. As a long, shiny steak knife cut across the screen, it matched exactly what he was seeing.

_This has to be a dream, how did I become a knife!?_

He tried to scream out again, his pleas ignored because knives don’t talk, dumbass. His cries grew internally, realizing he was headed down for a cake that he was being used to slice. 

The icing drowned him as he came down, body mucked through the sugary substance as he was pulled back up. He gasped for air, unsure of how he was even doing so, catching what air he could as the second round slicing was soon upon him. He was thrust back into the delicate sponge, feeling akin to cement as he was crushed into it.

Finally relief came as he was set down on the desk, internally shaking as he tried to seek solace in the act being over.

Just then Link’s hand grabbed for him out of nowhere, his body being torn back and forth between the two men now in a power struggle for his body, terrifyingly unbeknownst to them.

He heard the snap before he felt it, the wood at his base now cracked in two, more splintering off as the pieces fell below him. Being ripped limb from limb wasn’t in the internship requirements, but maybe he just missed that page.

The gut wrenching torsion and tearing made his vision fade out, spots dancing across what light remind in sight until it was all darkness, swallowing him down until he lost all sense.

He woke up back wear he started, Josh and Nicole now hovering over him at a normal ratio to his own person. He sat up, slightly relived at the ability to do so. Josh slapped him on the back for affect as he helped him rise, “Late night, huh?”

“Yeah,” Trevor huffed out, “You could say that.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
